(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel ether amino functional silicone polymer compounds which are substantive to various substrate surfaces. The compounds when applied provide softness, antistatic properties, lubrication, soil release, and hydrophobicity. The aminolysis or cyanoethylation of hydroxyl containing silicone polymers, results in novel compounds. When an alkoxylated hydroxy compound is reacted by aminolysis or cyanoethylation, a series of products ranging in water/oil solubility can be prepared. This ability to vary molecules allows outstanding flexibility in performance characteristics.
(2) Object of the Invention
The present invention discloses a series of ether amine functional silicone polymers. These compounds are substantive to the surface of fibrous, plastic or cellulosic material. This substantivity makes these compounds useful as softeners and lubricants.
It is another objective of the current invention to provide ether amino silicone polymers which can be used in textile and laundry applications to render antistatic, softness and lubrication to the garments treated. The superior antistatic properties are an important benefit, since this is a major aspect of consumer perception of softness in consumer and industrial laundry applications. Lubrication has been a property which is purported to effect garment life. Application of the compounds of the invention can be from solvent, aqueous dispersion or solution, or applied neat in these processes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a series of products which have differing solubilities in water and organic solvents. This is achieved by selection of the hydroxyl silicone raw material. Hydroxy containing silicone compounds, suitable as raw materials for this invention, are commercially available and sold under the SILWET trade name. The silicone polymer can contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, butylene oxide or mixtures thereof. Alkoxylated silicone polymers of this type exhibit an inverse cloud point. The inverse cloud point phenomenon is well known to those skilled in the art of nonionic surface active agents. It is defined as a temperature above which the polymer has minimal solubility in water. The point at which the polymer has minimal water solubility is the same point at which it has maximum substantivity to a substrate.